leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/My Assassin Update
The following is my implementation of Riot's intended goals and outcomes for their upcoming Assassin Roster Update. General ;Confirmed *AD assassin itemisation overhaul. ** likely to become melee only. **''AP item changes are unlikely due to AP assassins being fairly well supported by existing AP items.'' *Stealth rework, which will affect all stealth champions and not just assassins. ;Personal Wants * All damage over times and stored damage effects will now use a pending damage indicator. High Scope ;Goals * Larger windows of opportunity for opponents. ** Sinister Steel and Shunpo will likely not be an instantaneous combo. * More laning power. She currently just snipes CS with her Q. * Skill floor and ceiling will likely be going up, so there is more room for mastery. ** We also want to make her currently relatively high mastery curve to be more evident to her enemies and do something to undo her reputation of being a face-roller, since there is a lot of gameplay going on (tracking enemy CC, high actions per minute, etc). * She will remain AP. We wanted to make her an AD assassin (to help distinguish from other similar dive-assassins, e.g. Akali), but the cost of forcing new players to learn new builds was too high and AP items are cooler (e.g. Zhonyas). * Resetting. While some people probably suspected we'll remove this quintessential Feast or Famine mechanic, we opt'd instead to reduce the Famine by adding other lesser resets in her kit so that we could keep what is perhaps the best Risk vs Reward mechanic in the game, which currently doesn't encourage Katarina to make much more reckless play than other champions in her class would ever dare to. ** Adding an additional reset mechanic to her Shunpo. *** Ward Jumping is highly likely to be removed to make this possible. At the moment having a free escape is costing too much of her power budget, and we'd rather give her more mobility with the constraint of positioning than retain her free escape (i.e. if she positions badly, she's punishable, but otherwise she has more mobility overall). * tl:dr of kit changes ** I - No directly announced changes. ** Q - Similar to Transfusion, it looks the same but has different gameplay. Still targeted. ** W - Completely new ability, but W's current effect is elsewhere on the kit. ** E - Damage reduction removed. New reset mechanic. ** R - No changes beyond number balancing. ;My Changes * (I) ** Now grants 3 kunai. * (Q) ** Katarina stores a kunai every 3 seconds, up to 5 at once. ** Katarina hurls as many of her stored kunai as there are unique enemy targets nearby, prioritizing those nearest to her, dealing magic damage and marking them. If Katarina's attacks a marked target, she deals bonus magic damage and reduces the recharge time for Sinister Steel by 2.4 seconds (affected by CDR). The volley could be limited to those within her facing direction, to prevent her from having a damage tool that she can activate while fleeing. **Cooldown removed. * (W) ** Dunno. * (E) ** Blink damage. ** Damage reduction. ** Katarina now gains 15% bonus movement speed and for 1.5 seconds. **Cooldown changed to 8 from . ** If Katarina blinks to a , she will her blades around her dealing magic damage and reduces the cooldown of Shunpo by 6.4 seconds (affected by CDR). * ® **Daggers per seconds increased to every nearby enemy champion from 3 randomly selected champions. ** Enemies closer to Katarina will shield their allies, functioning similar to a nova (e.g. ). ** Katarina can now move while channeling, albeit at 80% reduced movement speed. **Maximum duration increased to 3 seconds from . ***Maximum daggers in a single target increased to 12 from 10. I had seriously considered to giving Katarina a kit-wide ammunition, sort of like the caster version of Jhin or Graves, but I couldn't think how to give her the Q that I wanted that has the choice of saving up for a fan of blades or spamming it off-cooldown as a single target spell, while also having a suitable maximum stack limit for Death Lotus that doesn't require her to not use her Q for 30 seconds. I suppose Death Lotus could just involve her swirling her daggers, instead of throwing kunai, and thus her ammunition could be basic-ability specific? In either model I planned for Shunpo to not use the ammunition. The basic intent was that if none of her abilities had a true cooldown but revolved around a pseudo-resource that she had plenty of in-fight options to gather (as well as gaining some on-kill), it would keep her low cooldown/reset feel while being more engaging. ;Goals * Extend her burst window enough that enemies can react to her. ** A delay on reactivating Distortion is very likely. ** Removing double-Distortion from being her biggest tool, enabling "trickier" plays to actually be worthwhile pulling off. * Give LeBlanc active deception tools. Her innate's random triggering does not contribute enough to her fantasy. * Make sure LeBlanc's contribution to the team is unique, preferably through deception tools. ** Early explorations of implementing Trickster's Glass in her kit have been overall unfeasible, although enjoyed. ;My Changes * (I) ** LeBlanc is offered a selection of allied champions to disguise herself as, which is hidden while in combat with an enemy champion. Once selected, LeBlanc takes on their appearance for 30 seconds, including their unit frame with their current health and mana, as well as their emotes. The disguise is broken upon casting a spell or attacking, or either her own or her disguise's health being dropped to . ** 90 seconds * ** LeBlanc's projects an orb towards the target enemy, dealing magic damage and applying Malice for 3.5 seconds. Once marked, LeBlanc's abilities will apply additional stacks of Malice. After seconds or upon reaching 4 stacks, the mark detonates dealing magic damage per stack. ** The effect could be increased to 6 stacks, which is the maximum number of stacks that can be acquired using each of her abilities only once (combo: Q E RE E2 RE2 W). * ** Reactivation now has a second static cooldown. ** Dash speed is now affected by bonus movement speed and slows. ** Movement interrupts will cause LeBlanc to stop early, but still deal damage over the surrounding area. * ** Mimicked abilities will apply an empowered stack of Malice, which deals . Giving Sigil of Malice a delay before detonation means that her enemies have an opportunity to react without directly affecting LeBlanc's damage. The decision to add a stacking mechanic, similar to Tristana's Explosive Charge, was to give LeBlanc something to do during the delay and potentially reward her with additional damage if she gets everything right. Whether or not the effect should stack 4 times or 6 times is dependant on how high the skill ceiling on the ability should be - I'm inclined toward the 4-stack option because I do not believe 6 stacks is a feasible feat for LeBlanc and is more dependant on her enemies complying with her (i.e. rewarding her for her opponents misplays rather than her own good plays). I know Riot said they did not think the Trickster's Glass' active would be viable long-term due to the maintenance it would require, but I honestly think it would be worth it. The gameplay around Trickster's Glass not only suits LeBlanc's lore, her theme, and the goals of the rework, but it's down-right good gameplay. Does she disguise herself as the tank to avoid being focused initially? Or as her vulnerable support/marksman, and break the disguise in time to murder her foe? Or does she simply disguise herself as someone low health to bait a fight, or as someone high health to make enemies ignore her? The decoy can't possible require more/different maintenance to Mordekaiser's ultimate as well as other decoys/clones... ;Goals *Extend his burst window. Killing someone in 0.25 seconds isn't good gameplay. *More depth to Thrill of the Hunt. **Enemies now have meaningful gameplay opportunities. Not just an ! that appears once you're already within his kill range. *Ferocity currently promotes a burst paradigm, due to him having only 3 abilities but needing 5 stacks. **Ferocity should have to be built up in a fight, rather than approaching a fight already charged. **Consequently, Rengar's first empowered spell should be more readily accessed and they should be up consistently. *New spells **His Q, W and R will all receive substantial changes, if not outright being new abilities. **The bush-leap and bola are unlikely to change beyond number changes. **His new Empowered W is "game changing". *Bonetooth Necklace rewards picking on the same weak enemy rather than collecting trophies from worthy prey. **Each unique enemy may only be worth one trophy, at least as standard. *Bonetooth Necklace grants rewards that make it impossible for enemies to get used to Rengar's mechanics, e.g. increased leap range. ;My Changes *Resource ** Ferocity ** Renekton's Rage mechanic. Empowered abilities cost 50 Rage, and he can up to 100. ***Basic attacks and non-empowered abilities generate 5 Rage on-hit. Abilities will grant twice as much Rage (10) if they hit a champion, with Battle Roar stacking per champion hit (up to 50). ***Rengar's empowered abilities no longer have separate cooldowns. * (I) ** Rengar retains the cloaking effect of being in a brush for 2 seconds upon exiting the brush, ending early if he performs a hostile action. The cloaking behaves as with brush, and Rengar will be revealed by any hostile vision within the brush (even without '''Rengar's' knowledge''). * ** Each enemy champion, unique type of elemental dragon, Rift Herald, Baron Nashor, and the enemy Brambleback and Sentinel have a Trophy that Rengar can claim once by scoring a takedown against them. Rengar gains bonuses based on his current Trophies. *** The hunt begins. Rengar gains 25 bonus movement speed while out of combat or in brush (which persists during Unseen Predator). *** Thrill of the Hunt starts with 1 stack of Thrill. *** Thrill of the Hunt starts with 2 stacks of Thrill. *** Thrill of the Hunt grants half its bonus movement speed at all times. *** Thrill of the Hunt starts with 3 stacks of Thrill. * (Q) ** Grants % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** Rengar's next attack has 600 range and causes him to leap on his target, dealing 30-240 (based on level) bonus physical damage as well as granting 50-100% bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. * ® ** Rengar gains % bonus movement speed while moving toward enemy champions, generates 5 Rage per second and detection of nearby enemies for the next 15 seconds, detecting lower health enemies from further away. While active, Rengar will gain stacks of Thrill per champion takedown. ** Grants AD}} or per stack. Most of Riot's analysis on Rengar's issues are on-point, and leave little to the imagination as to what will be changed... up until they say practically his whole kit will be changed. I'm somewhat at a loss of how to keep "Rengar" who he is while also giving him 3 new abilities. Thus, I've opt'd to give Rengar the Xin Zhao treatment and simply move all his effects around into more economic locations, as well as addressing Riot's concerns with his resource and Bonetooth Necklace in ways appropriate for the direction I took his rework. He retains his power as King of the Jungle, I feel, but without substantially less instakill. While Riot has stated that Rengar will remain an assassin after his rework (and not become a Skirmisher/Fighter), I personally disagree with this - I don't think someone with Rengar's autoattacker paradigm can work as a true assassin, and he either needs to lose his knifekitty identity or he needs tools that are appropriate for an autoattacker. ;Goals * Make Talon more distinct from other assassins. ** Play-up Talon's existing niche - roaming. * Make Talon less of an AOE nuke and more of an assassin. ** Extend his burst window. Assassins should be reliable, but enemies should have time to react. ** Focus his damage against a single target. No more accidental quadrakills when all he was trying to do was kill one person. ;My Changes * (I) ** Talon gains 35% bonus movement speed while no nearby enemy champions have sight of him. This bonus lingers for 2 seconds upon being seen. * (Q) ** Will apply on Cutthroat versus champions. Talon's next attack or Cutthroat against a champion... ** Bleed. ** If a champion, Talon marks them for 3 seconds and stores % of premitigation physical damage he deals to them (including the empowered attack). After the duration, they bleed for the stored damage over the next 3 seconds. * (E) ** Talon rapidly dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. Upon colliding with a champion or reaching maximum range, he slows to a stop before vaulting back and blinking to his original position. If Talon collides with a champion, they are by 99% and he will them if they do not get out of range before he kicks back. **'Talon' can use his other abilities during the delay. * ® ** Talon flourishes his cloak about him, briefly becoming untargetable and dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies as well as intercepting and destroying nearby projectiles. **'Talon' periodically stores charges of Shadow Assault, up to 3. **Cooldown: 3 seconds **Recharge time: It was stated that Talon will be losing his blink ability in his rework, and that it would not be replaced with a simple dash as people feared. The new mechanic would be "familiar but different", and I immediately thought to Warwick's scrapped "Hamstring" ability (that, for those who don't know and cannot infer from above, is essentially Boomerang Blade as a dash). Since the ability forces Talon to return to the start point, it is not truly a mobility spell - he cannot use it to get away or close the distance on an enemy in a direct sense. The new ultimate I chose for him was based on a general dissatifaction with Talon's original delivery - namely, he wears a cloak made of blades and never uses it. Low Scope Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= * ** Passive. ** One portion of the effect (either the shield or stun) requires Ekko to catch the device directly - i.e. a sweet-spot mechanic. ** The area can no longer be trigger after it has landed - i.e. it must be caught. After all, it's the future touching its past creates a paradox. This could be with or without the sweet spot. Successfully preventing Ekko from entering the area should be an immediate reward for his enemies - sometimes grace periods are just unfair when talking about powerful effects. * ** The amount of health that Ekko will restore is now displayed as Grey Health. ** Once seen, the hologram will now remain visible until sight of it is obstructed (i.e. it will not immediately disappear once Ekko becomes invisible). Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= * (W) ** Missing health ratio on passive. ** Active AP ratio. ** Active now scales with one of the following: *** % of target's missing health}} *** target's missing health}} * (E) ** Damage reduced to from . ** Damage radius reduced to 270 from 330. * (E2) ** Damage radius reduced to ??? from 270. To match bounce detection radius. * ® ** Fizz throws a fish toward the target location that lures in Chompers for the next 4 seconds, marking a 375-radius area and enemies within. If the fish collides with an enemy champion or an enemy champion walks directly over it after it has come to rest, they will pick it up, carrying Chum the Water's effects with them. ** After 4 seconds, Chompers will erupt from the earth, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies within the area for 1.5 seconds. If the fish's holder falls within the kill threshold, Chompers will emerge early. *** AP ratio reduced to 75% from 100%. *** Radius increased to 375 from 250. *** Damage amplifier. *** Slow reduced to 20% from 50 / 60 / 70 %. *** Slow now affects all enemies in the area, not just the marked champions. *** Bind duration increased to 4 seconds from 1.5 seconds. *** Chompers will emerge from the ground early if his target falls below health. This will take into account the target's magic resistance, but will not shields or damage reductions. The objective of these changes are as follows: * Seastone Trident no longer has an execution-DOT, and deals a consistent amount of damage with each tick. I'm aware this format has been done before an AD Fizz was a brief terror, but I think that AD Fizz had good gameplay and potential nerfs should have been explored rather than a complete revert. The flat value with an AP scaling seems like the best choice, since it caps AD Fizz at a rank-1 value that can be balanced accordingly with the AP ratio to off-set any impact to AP players. * Using Playful / Trickster as an escape mechanism or chasing tool should come at the expense of what is actually a ridiculously high damage ability, compared to other dashes. I would almost go as far as to remove from Trickster entirely, if I'm honest. * Chum the Waters is a drastic change but my intent is to remove the capability for Fizz to hard engage a fight. While an Assassin-Engager is an interesting niche, it should be on a champion akin to Ashe/Varus versus other Marksman - not an assassin that already has above average mobility and damage potential. In addition to being a poor fit, it current allows bad/behind Fizz's too much of an avenue to return - because the utility of AOE lockdown is just so high! This change ultimate allows enemies the peace of mind of knowing their escape wasn't wasted, or allowing tanks and such to intercept for their allies without being immediately punished. I was almost tempted to make Chompers not erupt at all, but that probably goes too far in the opposite direction for comeback tools. Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= *Stats **Magic resist increased to 32.1 (+1.25) from 30 (+0). * (new Innate) ** Kassadin shields himself equal to the he expends for seconds, stacking with no upper limit. * (new Q) ** Kassadin hurls an orb in the target direction that deals 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 130 magic damage to all enemies in its path. At maximum range or if it hits an enemy champion, the orb slows to a stop and expands. After a 0.5 second delay, the orb contracts - surrounding enemies inward and dealing 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 magic damage. * (W) **Passive magic damage changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 20 . **Active no longer innately restores mana. ** Empowered attacks against champions will consume a stack of and replenishes . ** Empowered attack the target. * (E) **Stack system removed. **Cost changed to reduced to 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 from 80 at all ranks. **Base damage reduced to 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 / 170 from 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180. **Effect is now a conic wave from an instantaneous cone. 1400 missile speed. ** The pulse will now destroy hostile projectiles. ® ** Kassadin will consume all stacks of Mana Burn whenever an enemy champion that he has dealt damage to within the last 3.5 seconds is killed, replenishing per stack consumed. **Active stacks now named Mana Burn. - 2= * (new R) ** Kassadin will consume all stacks of Mana Burn whenever an enemy champion that he has dealt damage to within the last 3.5 seconds is killed, replenishing per stack consumed. ** Kassadin phases into the Void, gaining the ability to ignore terrain collision. After a 0.5 second delay, Kassadin gains 90% damage reduction and immunity to crowd control effects, as well as 150 / 200 / 250 movement speed. Kassadin generates a stack of Mana Burn for every second he spends in the Void, which increases the cost of Riftwalk. Casting or attacking will cause Riftwalk to toggle-off. Mana Burn depletes at a rate of 1 stack every 8 seconds. **Cost: |0 charges}}| | | | }} maximum mana per second. **Cooldown: 6 / 4 / 2 }} Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= *Accommodation ** is now applied by , and , such that they can only see who they're focused on. also applies instead of . *Stats **Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * (Innate) **Damage type changed to true from magical. ** Kha'Zix now heals for 20% of the damage dealt. ** Can now be triggered against large monsters. Monsters are considered to have sight of Kha'Zix while they are leashed to him. * (Q) **Radius of isolation increased to sight radius (~1300) from 500 for champion-to-champion (remains 500 for minion-to-minion and minion-to-champion). **Effects that reduce a champion's sight radius will benefit Kha'Zix. **Isolation now uses line-of-sight instead of a "snuggle bubble". Line of sight will be obstructed by terrain and effects that remove shared vision. This means that enemy champions within 1000 units of one another will be considered isolated if they are separated by terrain. **Nearby enemy champions will now have an indicator present on them at all times and it will change color depending on whether or not they are isolated: Green for Isolated; Orange for they look isolated, but Kha'Zix's vision is obscured and he cannot be certain (his enemy is near brush, or his own sight is reduced); and Red for they are not isolated. Minions and monsters will only show the indicator while isolated. This will be unobtrusive, similar to Worked Ground. * (Q2) **No longer increases Kha'Zix's attack or cast range. * (W) ** Heal at point-blank range. **Slow changed to a 50% slow that decays over 2 second from a 20% slow for 2 seconds. * (W2) ** Increased slow. ** Two additional spikes. ** The explosion radius is now moderately increased. ** The enemy the spike collides is now for 4 seconds. * (E) **Range increased to 900 from 600. * (E2) **No longer increases Leap's range. * ® ** Choose to evolve Active Camouflage. ** Upon evolving each of his other abilities, Kha'Zix will automatically gain Evolved Active Camouflage. Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= * (new innate) ** Whenever Zed activates Razor Shuriken or Shadow Slash, he creates a Living Shadow at his current position that will duplicate his next cast of Razor Shuriken or Shadow Slash. Living Shadows will fade if Zed moves too far away. * ** Shurikens beyond the first dealing only 50% damage. ** Shadow shurikens now only deal only 50% damage. * (new W) ** Zed's basic attacks execute targets below health. Scoring a unit kill or champion assist by any means will restore 35 energy. ** Zed switches places with his Living Shadow. **Cost: 35 Energy * ® ** Living Shadows will duplicate an additional abilities before expiring. Feint will use the same targeting paradigm to Shifting Sands, and cannot target the same Living Shadow more than once. ** Zed becomes untaretable for seconds and dashes through the target enemy champion, applying Death Mark for 3 seconds and attacking them once. Death Mark stores % of premitigation physical damage that Zed deals to his target through attacks and abilities and, after 3 seconds, detonates to deal the stored damage. The initial attack's damage is stored. Out-Of-Scope The following champions have been confirmed to be beyond the scope of this project, but will likely receive "band-aid" changes in the Assassin Update to tide them over until their individual Visual Gameplay Upgrades. Pending Goals= |-| Personal Changes= * ** Spell vamp. ** Akali heals for 6% of the magic damage she deals. This is only one-third effective on . This now applies to Discipline of Force's bonus damage. * **Triggering the mark now converts all the damage of the attack into magic damage. ***This change effectively adds magic damage but removes physical damage. * **Physical damage changed to from 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 . **Now applies , dealing 6% bonus magic damage. ***At ~600 AP, Crescent Slash will deal bonus magic damage (100%). * **No longer deals ability damage (previous 100 / 175 / 250 magic damage). **Now applies one basic attack ( plus on hit effects). ** Grants 20 % attack speed on her next 3 attacks within the next 3 seconds. ***''The attack can be converted into magic damage if the target holds the Mark of the Assassin.'' *** Akali dashes through the shadows to quickly attack the target enemy and gain 20 % attack speed on her next 3 attacks within the next 3 seconds. This attack cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike, but will apply on-hit effects. I had considered removed her stock system on her ultimate and instead just have her ultimate's cooldown be refunded when used while unseen (i.e. fog, brush and Twilight Shroud), but Riot considers her to be the counter-assassin assassin and that her rapid dashing is part of her uniqueness as an assassin. Pending Goals= |-| Personal VGU= * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 300 from 265.6. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from * (new innate) ** While Evelynn is within the game, a day-and-night dial is displayed on screen. Day lasts for 90 seconds and night lasts for 30 seconds. During the night, Evelynn's abilities are empowered, she regenerates per second and gains stealth while . There is a 10 second twilight at the end of each phase to telegraph the pending transition. * (new Q) ** Renamed Black Tear. ** Evelynn calls down a spike from the sky that lands at the target location after a -second delay, dealing AP)}} bonus AD)}} magic damage to the first enemy it hits and . I've reconsidered removing her current Hate Spike effect, and decided '' ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to |AP)}} from |AP}}. ** AD ratio increased to |bonus AD)}} from |bonus AD}}. ** The spikes will enemies hit and remain as impassible terrain for 1 second. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Cost reduced to mana from . * (W) ** Renamed to '''Shadow Walk'. ** Cooldown reduced to from 15 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduction per ability hit removed. ** Instantly stealths Evelynn. * (new E) ** Evelynn's next basic attack digs her claws into her target, highlight a moon dial at her target's feet. Still applies one basic attack. If she travels a full semicircle around her target, she rends her claws from them dealing magic damage. After seconds or if they move too far apart, the effect is interrupted and they take reduced damage, down to a minimum of . Evelynn cannot attack while her claws are in her target. ** The triggering basic attack also her target by for seconds. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: mana * (new R) ** Nightbringer's night duration is increased by 30 seconds per rank, up to a maximum of , with the day getting shorter at the same rate. At rank 3, night wholly eclipses the day. ** Evelynn removes herself and the target enemy champion from the map and sends themselves both to the Shadow Realm a dark mirror of the battlefield with no other units for 3 seconds, placing them at their corresponding locations. At the end of the duration, they each placed at their corresponding locations within the real map. Dark Embrace can only be used at night. ** Cooldown: ** Range: 125 Pending Goals= |-| Personal VGU= * ** Every third consecutive attack (on-hit) against the same target will cause Shaco to very briefly vanish and summon a Hallucination of himself that continues to attack his target for seconds, refreshing the duration as Shaco continues to attack them and vanishing once their target is dead. ** Hallucinations are autonomous units that deal 50% less damage per Shaco or Hallucination already attacking their, up to from ∞ Shacos. Hallucinations will be dismissed instantly if they take damage from a turret or champion (excluding passive damage). if Shaco goes more than 3.5 seconds without personally damaging them. **''Summoning a Hallucination will slightly displace Shaco a random direction to the left or right, similar to , with the Hallucination appearing in the other direction.'' * ** Shaco vanishes and arrives at the target location with a Hallucination (Blink with an arrival delay). This Hallucination will obey Shaco's attack and movement commands, along with Shaco himself. * ** Shaco hurls a Jack in the Box to the target location that lingers for 6 seconds, triggering if it hits an enemy or if an enemy moves nearby while it is idle. Upon being trigger, the box will explode after a brief delay, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and causing them to for the next few seconds. * ** Shaco, all his Hallucinations and any Disguised Allies will hurl a dagger toward the target location, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they each. Each dagger beyond the first versus an individual target will deal 50% less damage than the last. * ** Shaco throws down a smoke bomb that obscures enemy vision (fog of war) for 0.75 seconds, disguising all allied champions touched to resemble Shaco for up to 15 seconds, including his unit frame with their current health and mana, and his emotes. The disguise is broken upon casting a spell or attacking, or either their own or the disguise's health is dropped to . Enemies within the smoke are , too. I had previously intended for the disguises during Hall of Mirror to be functional, with them attacking and casting abilities while looking like Shaco. This is perhaps too much to implement, however. Personal Additions * ** Automatically selects targets. ** Ahri will now hurl a Fox-Fire on each of her next 3 basic attacks. The damage dealt by Fox-Fire will apply spell effects. ** Damage penalty versus previously damaged enemies - i.e. full damage each time. * **Each cast will now reset Ahri's attack timer. :"AP Fighter" my ass. These changes are intended to lessen Diana's presence in the Assassin class, where she's not suppose to be. * ** The empowered attack also reduces the cooldown of her abilities by 3 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. **Cooldown increased to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. **Explosion area reduced. * **Cooldown reduction for targeting an enemy afflicted with Moonlight reduced to 75% from 100%. **Dash speed reduced to be slower than Crescent Strike's missile speed. ***''Reducing the missile speed achieves multiple outcomes. Firstly, the fact the dash is so fast means she will arrive before her Q hits and currently there is a grace period in Diana's favour that resets the cooldown regardless. This feels really unfair to play against as it means you have no opportunity to react, unless you're a champion like Sivir, since she will hit you and lock you down before the ability you're suppose to dodge even arrives. This fast pacing also contributes toward her feeling like an assassin, rather than a diver (think of Vi pacing, for example, versus Katarina), and so reducing it in any case would make Diana feel like assassin-y. Lastsly, the animation of the ability is beautiful but you have no time to see it - during her Infernal Skin she manifests as a fireball but you can barely tell it apart from a flash of red. '' *Accommodation ** is now applied by , and , such that they can only see who they're focused on. also applies instead of . *Stats **Attack speed growth increased to 3.5% from 2.7%. * **Heal now scales with . * ** Blocking an ability doubles the passive attack speed. ** Blocking an ability now grants Nocturne stealth for 1.5 seconds and halves the cooldown of Shroud of Darkness. ** Passive attack speed is now doubled while attacking an enemy. * ** Nocturne's gains 200 movement speed while moving toward enemies or while stealthed. ***Bonus movement speed change to 200 flat from 60%. ** Nocturne implants nightmares into the target enemy, causing them to turn and for up to 2.5 seconds or until they break the tether. While tethered, the target also takes periodic magic damage. **Cast range increased to 475 from 425. **Tether range increased to 525 from 465. **Targeting now uses instead of . * **Cooldown is now reduced to 60 seconds if Nocturne does not use the second active. Category:Blog posts